Sirius' Birthday Tantrum
by Lover-of-Sirius-Black
Summary: Sirius isn't too thrilled when James won't give him his birthday present! HUMOROUS! Please R&R! The PG is just for cautious!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT, own anything! I simply am writing this for pleasure. So remember, all of this belongs to the wonderful author, J.K Rowling. Of course, the song doesn't.  
  
*We are in one of the Gryffindor's dormitories. It is 3:00 a.m. and Sirius is the only one awake, well, sort of.*  
  
-Sirius- WHERE IN THE WORLD IS JAMES?  
  
*No one responds, thus they are sleeping.*  
  
-Sirius- Well, while I wait how about I sing a song! *Singing* Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb, Mary...........  
  
James enters the room.  
  
-James- SIRIUS! Will you just shut up!?  
  
-Sirius- I knew that would get you to come out of hiding. Anyway I hate that song! Hey, what's that in the bag?  
  
-James- I wasn't hiding. I hate that song too, oh and this here is a present for you. I snuck through that passageway to Hogsmeade, and bought you it.  
  
-Sirius- Well, give me the present you weirdo.  
  
-James- Oh well, it is for your birthday.  
  
-Sirius- MY BIRTHDAY!? I WANT IT NOW!  
  
*Sirius gets up and starts to chase James around the dormitory. James stumbles onto Remus and Remus wakes up with a yelp of pain, waking Peter.*  
  
-Remus- What in the WORLD, is going on?  
  
-Sirius- James bought me a present, for my BIRTHDAY! Can you believe it? Not now, but my birthday.  
  
-Peter- Sirius your birthday is in 5 days.  
  
-Sirius- I DON'T CARE!  
  
-James- Well, now that we are all up how about we go down and have fun!  
  
-Sirius- Fine with me!  
  
*So all four of them went downstairs, ate some breakfast, then headed back to the common room to think of something to do, or to do homework.*  
  
-Peter- All of this stuff is confusing me!  
  
-Sirius- Oh well you can copy off of me.  
  
-Peter- COOL!  
  
-Sirius- Now James about that present.................  
  
A/N- Now that wasn't the best thing I could have written, but I just felt like it! Anyway please REVIEW! This is suppose to be all about the birthday present, but this chapter just gives you the information. ENJOY! 


	2. The Exercising Store

*James just through food at Sirius and walked away.*  
  
*Five Days Later*  
  
*Sirius Wakes Up At 5:00 a.m.*  
  
-Sirius- *singing at the top of his lungs* HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SIRIUS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!  
  
*Everyone wakes up*  
  
-Remus- Shut Up, *throws a pillow at Sirius, smacking him in the face.*  
  
-Peter- Ya, Shut Up  
  
-James- *In a happy tone, at the top of his lungs also* EVERYBODY, CHI-CHI STYLE!  
  
-James and Sirius- *singing* HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTH....  
  
-Remus- SHUT UP!  
  
-James- Fine! Anyway, since it is a Saturday, and there is no school-  
  
-Sirius- YEAH!  
  
-James- how about we go out to Muggle stores.  
  
-Peter- Ok, which one?  
  
-Remus- Let's let Sirius pick. *whispering* I never thought I would say that.  
  
-Sirius- How about we go to this exercising store. *points at a Muggle magazine*  
  
-James- Ok, let's go get a spot of breakfast and then off we go.  
  
*All four get dressed, go down to the Great Hall, eat, then they head off for a Muggle store.* *They all enter the store*  
  
-Worker- Hello, please feel free to try all of the equipment out, and then you better buy something!  
  
-Peter- Ummmmmm, thanks, I guess.  
  
-Sirius- *looking at the treadmill* mmm, interesting, what is this? A safety key? *Picks up safety key, and throws it out the window, breaking the glass* Screw safety!  
  
*Sirius then gets on the treadmill using another safety key from another treadmill, just to start it though, not to use it for safety.*  
  
-Sirius- Ah, minimum, so slow, but yet so nice.  
  
*Sirius turns away for one second, when James changes the speed to maximum.*  
  
-Sirius- JAMES! OW!  
  
*Sirius falls off the treadmill.*  
  
-Worker- You've all been bad boys, BAD, BAD BOYS! Now leave!  
  
*All four were kicked out of the store, it seems Peter also did something wrong.*  
  
-Sirius- That was the bomb! We just got kicked out of a store!  
  
-The other three- YEAH!  
  
-James- Now were should we get the cake from????? 


	3. Oh No! The Cake!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THEY ALL BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING!  
  
-Sirius- How about from.......... HUNKY DORY PASTRY'S!  
  
-Remus- Oh, I LOVE that place.  
  
-Peter- Ya, but the workers are pretty gullible.  
  
-James- That sounds like a great place for you to work, Peter.  
  
-Peter- *sarcastically* Haha  
  
-James- Just joking.  
  
*They all walk into Hunky Dory Pastries, yes a Muggle place.*  
  
-Worker- Hello, how may I help you?  
  
-Sirius- We would like to buy a cake, for me of course.  
  
-Worker- We don't have cakes.  
  
-James- You don't?  
  
-Worker- Nope.  
  
-Remus- This is a pastry shop, is it not?  
  
-Worker- It is.  
  
-Peter- Then why don't you have cake?  
  
-Worker- Do you consider cake as a pastry?  
  
-All Four- Yes.  
  
-Worker- Oh.  
  
-James- Shall we leave?  
  
-Sirius- Let's.  
  
*All four leave, mildly confused.*  
  
-Remus- NOW where are we going to get the cake from? -Sirius- How about from......... oh let's just make one ourselves.  
  
-Peter- We can't cook.  
  
-James- I bet Lily can.  
  
-Remus- We are out for Sirius' birthday and all you can think about is Lily?  
  
-James- Yep.  
  
-Sirius- Let's just go to that bakery over there and buy one, ok?  
  
-Peter- Good.  
  
*They all start to walk to the bakery.*  
  
-Sirius- James you care more about me than Lily, right?  
  
-James- Right. Sort of.  
  
-Sirius- WHAT?  
  
-Remus- You guys we are here, oh and look there is a cake.  
  
-Worker (yes again)- How may I help you?  
  
-Sirius- We are here to purchase a cake.  
  
-Worker- Did you already try Hunky Dory Pastry's?  
  
-Peter- Don't remind us.  
  
-Worker- Yes we hold cakes. Which kind would you like? We have chocolate, double chocolate, marble, yellow, and if you are gross, then we have some with pizza bits and-  
  
-Sirius- How about just Marble.  
  
-Remus- No chocolate.  
  
-Sirius- Marble.  
  
-Remus- Chocolate.  
  
-Sirius- Marble.  
  
-Remus- Chocolate.  
  
-Sirius- Marble.  
  
-Remus- Chocolate.  
  
-Sirius- Marble.  
  
-Remus- Chocolate.  
  
-James- Will you guys just shut up?  
  
-Remus and Sirius- FINE!  
  
-Peter- Let's just get marble.  
  
-Remus- Ok. *Rolls eyes*  
  
-Sirius- I saw that.  
  
-Remus- So?  
  
-Sirius- Good point.  
  
-Worker- *looking confused* Well, how about frostings? We have chocolate, double chocolate, dark chocolate, something that looks like white chocolate, double dark chocolate, vanilla, chocolate and vanilla mixed, strawberry, this weird watermelon one, and then a strange green one.  
  
-Sirius- Um.. Just chocolate.  
  
-Worker- What would you like the cake to say?  
  
-James- Happy birthday Sirius.  
  
-Worker- How should I spell that?  
  
-Sirius- S-I-R-I-U-S  
  
-Worker- Thank you. The cake will be done in a half an hour. You are welcome to stay here.  
  
-Peter- OK!  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
-Worker- Ok the cake is done. -Sirius- Thank goodness! Now off we go to eat it, then the movies!  
  
-James- Great Idea!  
  
*So off they went to eat the cake.*  
  
A/N- Sorry, I didn't write an authors note last time! I hope you enjoy this page! Last page was strange. Remember I don't own anything, and the workers are different. That Hunky Dory worker was scaring me though! Also thanks to all of my reviewers! 


	4. The Muggle Movie!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! J.K. ROWLING DOES!  
  
-Sirius- Well this is good.  
  
-Remus-Yes the cake is nice.  
  
-Sirius- Not that, my tan.  
  
-James- You don't have a tan!  
  
-Sirius- FINE! Be jealous. The cake is good too I suppose.  
  
-James- Now off to the movies!  
  
-Peter- Ok!  
  
*They all walk to the theater.*  
  
-Remus- What shall we watch?  
  
-Peter- The Attack Of The Sludge Monster.  
  
-James- It's violent!  
  
-Remus- It's educational!  
  
-Sirius- BUT MOSTLY VIOLENT!  
  
-James and Sirius- YEAH VIOLENCE!  
  
*^Hehe I got that from a cartoon. Just changed the characters.^*  
  
-Remus- Fine.  
  
*They all enter the theater, bought a soda, popcorn, and sat down in their seats ready for the movie.  
  
-Sirius- JAMES? HOW MUCH LONGER?  
  
-James- 2 minutes.  
  
-Sirius- Thank Goodness! I am beginning to age to the point where I am pretty much dead.  
  
-Remus- You started doing that when you were born.  
  
-Sirius- *Throwing popcorn at the movie screen.* Will you guys HURRY UP! I am wasting money here!  
  
-Peter- Sirius, you aren't wasting money, this movie is worth it!  
  
*The movie begins.*  
  
-Sirius- FINALLY!  
  
-Remus- You only had to wait for a few minutes.  
  
-Sirius- SO?  
  
-James- SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!  
  
-Remus and Sirius- Ok.  
  
*10 minutes into the movie.*  
  
-Sirius- Come on, no behind you! Oh that wasn't to smooth.  
  
-James- You know that the man should of turned around. He wouldn't have been eaten by the sludge monster.  
  
-Remus- *Looking at Peter* Peter, are you going to be ok?  
  
-Peter- *His head in his sleeve, shaking all over.* Umm, ya sure I am fine.  
  
-Sirius- I think he is going to wet his pants.  
  
-James and Remus- I agree.  
  
*5 minutes until the movie is over.*  
  
-Sirius- *Screaming at the screen throwing popcorn at it!* Oh that was lame! Does he have a brain at all?  
  
-Man- WILL YOU SHUT UP?  
  
-James- Hey this is a free country.  
  
-Man- Well, not in here.  
  
-Custodian- I would ask of you all to leave.  
  
-Remus- And miss the end of the movie? You wouldn't!  
  
-Custodian- I would.  
  
-James- Cool!  
  
*Outside of the movie theater.*  
  
-Sirius- Yipee! The second time we got kicked out of a Muggle place in ONE day! Beat that!  
  
-James- Sirius, we did it with you.  
  
-Sirius- Good point.  
  
-Peter- You like to say that.  
  
-Sirius- Yes I do!  
  
-James- Now were shall we go?  
  
-Sirius- I KNOW!  
  
A/N- I know that was pretty short. Anyway I won't be updating for probably 4-5 days. So sorry! I hope you find it funny! Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I am so happy that you are enjoying this! Byebye!  
  
P.S. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! J.K. ROWLING OWNS THE CHARACTERS! 


End file.
